Only Not With My Eyes
by fidofia
Summary: "This thing like seeing, only not with my eyes" Wheatley contemplates on the meaning of this. Chelley onesided oneshot. Slightly sad. Rated T because I feel like it.


It was Test Chamber eleven and Wheatley hung, attached to his management rail, behind a wall panel.

That lady test subject was speeding through these test chambers surprisingly fast and to the blue-eyed core's dismay, he had still not yet worked out an escape plan.

He heard the sound of _her _voice. That treacherous yellow-eyed piece of work. He could still feel the distant ache of his cracked optic.

He could only make out a few words. Something about sunlight...umm...fire? It didn't really matter, so long as the orange-clad test subject was alright. Not that he cared or anything. She was just there to make sure he would escape safely and then... Well, he decided that he would think about that part later. Thinking was hard work and he still had to think of a way to escape from the facility.

He popped a panel open at where he thought he could observe her from a safe distance. It opened to reveal a small room instead of a broad test chamber. Did he open it in the wrong place again?

There was what seemed to be the back of a panel to his left and that was about it, except...

Wheatley noticed something at the very front of the room on the wall. It was... a mural of some sort, with drawings?

**Who could've made this? **He thought, questions flowing throughout his feeble, mechanical brain. **I mean it would have to be something with hands obviously... A human? Heh of course not! They all died... Didn't they?**

**Oh bloody he- I'm thinking again aren't I? OK only thinking about an escape plan. Concentrating... on a escape plan. Thinking... Silently...Oh look that thing has writing on it!**

Wheatley whispered the contents of the mural.

"This thing like seeing, only not with my eyes?"

The writing was surrounded by white circles that looked suspiciously like eyes.

Wheatley decided that whoever wrote this was insane. It didn't make any sense. How could you see without using your eye? Or maybe he just didn't understand it, after all what would he know about seeing things with but not with his eyes. For god's sake he _was_ a giant eye!

Suddenly, he heard metallic footsteps coming his way. He swiftly closed the panel, hitting himself in the optic. He only just managed to suppress his scream as the mute test subject entered the minuscule room.

He could almost feel her soft breathing through the panel. For reasons he just couldn't explain he wanted to see her face. Why did he want to see her face? It didn't matter. On spur of the moment, he opened the panel to reveal the lady staring at him with a soft expression and Wheatley couldn't help but stare back. The gaze was brief but meaningful, ending when Wheatley reversed back on his management rail, closing the panel.

He swore he had seen her as something other than a smelly human. He had seen so much emotion in her beautiful silver eyes that it overwhelmed his processors.

He saw hopelessness and despair built up from all those lost years in suspension. He also saw deep desperation and trust. She trusted that Wheatley would be the one to help her escape. She believed in him.

At that moment, escape meant more to Wheatley than his own selfish needs. Now, he _wanted _to help her escape. He wanted to see lost happiness fill her beautiful grey eyes. He wanted to reassure her and tell her she was safe.

Was this what the message on the wall meant? He hadn't really seen all those feelings with his eye, he had seen it with something else. His heart; Not that he had a real heart, but he could almost feel it beating rapidly up against his non-existent chest.

At that instant Wheatley knew his escape plan. _Their _escape plan.

He decided that he wouldn't tell her, not yet. He couldn't wait to see the look in her eyes once he told her. She would be so happy! He could imagine the moment; Sad grey eyes lighting up with foreign happiness, that would be the only thanks he would need.

He wanted to see her face again so badly, even if he couldn't tell her the plan yet. With a sudden burst of inspiration Wheatley sped off on his rail, racing her to the next chamber. He would see her again very soon.

* * *

He would remember that moment forever; Remember how happy he wanted to make her. Remember the blissful feeling in his fictitious heart.

Little did he know that he would never properly look into her eyes again. He would never see the hurt and betrayal as he took over, would never see the pure sadness and disappointedness in her eyes as she let go of his handle bars, sending him hurtling into his fate... Space. He only saw with his eyes, never his heart.

* * *

Wheatley's azure optic swivelled around to look at his confines of space. He had made his decision.

"Core emergency self shut-down initiated,

Core emergency self shut-down commencing in: 5..."

**I was so selfish. I only cared about myself. I never cared about you or your feelings and for that, I am forever sorry.**

"4..."

**I never even knew your name.**

"3..."

**I hope you had a great human life. I would imagine you wouldn't be alive now after all these years... At least you got what you so dearly wanted. Your freedom. I just wish I could've seen the happiness that flooded your eyes...**

"2..."

**It has been hundreds, maybe thousands of years... I could've shut down at anytime, but I wanted to let myself suffer. I am a moron, I know it's hard to believe, but I have only realised this now. **

"1..."

**You were the most beautiful human I ever met and I almost killed you. I never saw you with my heart, only my selfish greedy eyes and for that, I will never see again; With my heart or eyes. I was never programmed to love, I was programmed to be an idiot. You rewrote my programming, thank you.**

As his optic fluttered closed for the last time, his vocal processor stuttered out a few words.

"I-I lov-ve you"

Floating around in space was an empty core. Optic closed, dents and scrape marks covering the core. Dead, as far as anyone could see.

But his heart, invisible but not imaginary, kept on beating... Forever.

"_This thing like seeing, only not with my eyes..."_

* * *

_**A/N**_

**Hey guys Fido herez. I really should be working on "Freedom?" but I wanted to try something different so I wrote this. I know that is _not _what Rattmann meant when he wrote that. He probably meant his schizophrenia but Wheatley isn't the sharpest tool in the shed so I guess he made his own meaning. **

**I recently made a forum if you would like to check it out. I hope you liked the fic!**

**Byeee!**


End file.
